The Banditos
by NathanTheWarrior
Summary: The story of Three men's epic journey across the USA and Mexico. Based on a real story in Red Dead Redmtion.
1. Chapter 1

The Banditos(Based on a story that happened In-Game)

Chapter One: The story of three men.

3 men erased from history, 3 men who stood as the most notorious criminals in the west. This book is written by one of them men, this is the story of The Outlaws, The Banditos...

In the beginning 3 strangers met at a bar in Armadillo, all with the intent of a nice drink and gamble. Who would of thought that they were to become the west's most wanted? Young Ryder Wilson was one, born and raised in the dusty town of Armadillo. Full of filthy perverts, drunks and desperate whores. He made his coin working on a farm just out of town, when his mother died he kept their house and blew his money on drink and women. Now he sits at the desk, signalling the waiter and holding three gold coins in his hand whilst gripping his glass of whisky in the other.

Next their was Ghost Hernandez, a mexican who spent his time travelling around the western plains, escaping his dreaded past in Mexico. He longed to see his beautiful wife again, but dares never to return to his old house on the Mexican land, just incase he sees the mess he made. He parked his horse outside the Tavern and now lights up a cigarette, sitting at a table with his hat covering his face.

Then there's me, an old man with a kick still in him. A life of danger and excitement, nothing interesting ofcourse all of my family think I'm dead, I might aswell be. I travel far and wide making my money through errands and bounty hunting. But now I sit in an old Tavern with a glass of tonic and grunting, rubbing my grey and black mustache.

I looked around the area and spotted the mexican stranger being hasselled by some goons. It was the man I would soon know; Ghost. He had dusty, grey leather boots on and a faded green poncho resting on his torso, still with his leather hat covering his face. "Eh, Mexican, show us your damn face. You looking suspicious" said the bucktooth, hasselling idiot.  
Ghost simply shook his head and crossed his arms.  
"You deaf, mehico man? Take your fucking hat off!" the man called again with a slightly more alarming tone.  
Ghost shook his head again and raised his hand, going to grip his mug. But then a swift hand slapped him away from the glass, it was the hassler. Ghost sniffed up and looked to the man. The man seemed pleased and smiled stupidly with an idiotic grin on his face.  
"Now you show your face you dumb shi-.." The man tried to finish off but before his could Ghost smashed his mug over the top of man's head, sending him to the floor as glass shattered off his the Bar descended into chaos and everyone broke out into a bar fight. The man's obese friends swung their fists at Ghost but they were blocked and Ghost slammed his elbow into their face. They fell back one by one and Ghost began fighting with some other people.

I was approached by a drunk man who was swinging his fists. He went to attack me but stood up from my chair and picked it up and slammed it off of the drunk's head, snapping the chair legs off and sending the man onto the floor. I was now on my toes sending down man after man, punching them in the face. I got a hit from behind and I fell on my face in pain, I gripped the wet, dirty bar floor, watching glasses, tables and chairs fly past. I spotted Young Ryder Wilson being dragged off of his stool and thrown to the ground, before I could watch him being beaten I was pulled to my feet and rapidly punched in the face! I took every punch and bust open my lip and nose, the man threw me off onto a table where men were kicking and punching. I shaked my head and raised myself from the table, I got myself outside where the fighting was still going on. Ghost was facing 4 men on his own so I headed over and planted my fist into the back of one of their heads. Ghost then began beating in one of them and so did I. Soon we took down all of them and stood exhausted and nodded to eachother.  
"Thank you my friend" said Ghost whilst heavily breathing and grunting.

The fight was still on, Ryder came stumbling out of the swinging doors with a man in his grasp, he sent three punches to the man's face and then threw him on the dusty road of armadillo. He sighed and made his way over to us, nodding. "Yeehaw! Whew! Damn good bar fight right there!" chuckled Ryder. He was always a joker.  
"Yeah.." I said whilst holding my gut.  
"We better leave before the law men come" stated Ghost.  
Me and Ryder nodded and we ran for a stagecoach nearby, Ghost drew a gun on the owner, signalling him to leave. The man hopped off straight away and as he came off we hopped on. Ghost took the front and me and Ryder stayed in the cabin. We rode off into the distance onto our new lives. 


	2. Chapter 2: Big Plans

Chapter 2: Big Plans

The moon looked over onto the western plains, observing the carriage I sat in. We had made our way out of Armadillo and headed out to Plainview next to the San Luiz River, we pulled up and hopped out. Ghost was had his hands on his hips, looking at his home country of Mexico and then turning away and kneeling down, making our fire. Ryder yawned loudly, stretching his arms, he sat himself down on the clear ground next to the now burning fire. I pulled my weapon from it's holster, resting it beside me, I rubbed my hands together and held them infront of the fire, staring into the deep, orange flames.

"Well... What now?" Ryder said shakily.

"We should part our ways, go back to where we came from and do what we wish to..." suggested Ghost. I shook my head.

"None of us have a place to go... We return to Armadillo and take down their bank so we have enough money to buy ourselves some land. Then we have a meaning, a hope of survival." I replied. Ghost and Ryder nodded their heads.

"What about the bullets and supplies to get that bank?" asked Ghost.

"Easy" said ryder "I know a place where dynamite is used all the time, we can get some there and bullets too!" Me and ghost nodded our heads.

"Where is this place?" said Ghost.

"Just up the road, the Mine!" replied Ryder.

"The Mine? I'm guessing you know a miner then?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah ofcourse!" Ryder replied.

"Well before we get out heads down and get to the mine in the morning, we better earn eachothers trust and introduce ourselves.." I said.

"Name's Ryder" said Ryder.

"Ghost..." stated Ghost.

"Ghost, Ryder. My name's Hootch" I replied.

We all nodded to eachother and smiled.

"Let's get some rest, big morning." I said, laying my head on a sack of sand. The other two did the same and we slept until morning.

The sun shone on my face, I rubbed my eyes and propped myself up, tapping Ryder and Ghost, waking them. We instantly readied our guns and rode off to The Mine.

We stopped infront of the Mine site and watched as all the dirty, toothless Miners glared at us. All three of us exited from the stagecoach and approached the front of the Mine where the workers all stood in a pack.

"Whatchu' want!?" shouted one of the skinny miners.

"Where's Petey!?" Ryder shouted back. A dirty man with a beard pushed his way out of the pack to the front.

"Ryder? The fuck do you want!?" Said Petey.

"Any chance we can lend some of that TNT and bullets ya'll stored down there?" Asked Ryder.

"What? No, fuck off, Ryder!" Shouted Petey.

"Stop fuckin' around Petey we want just a little." exclaimed Ryder with an angry expression.

"FUCK YOU RYDER!" shouted Petey. Instantly the Miners come charging at us like buffalo, screaming and shouting some swinging metal bars in the air. Me, Ryder and ghost faced eachother and nodded. Then we all unholstered our pistol and aimed at the Miners, clicking back the gun and opening a rain of bullets onto the savages. They dropped to floor one by one in a bloody outburst. Blood splurted from their chests as they wobbled and fell to the floor, their dead bodies stacked ontop of eachother as we ran, loading up our weapons and heading into the mine.

We rushed inside, guns pointing forward, our fingers on the trigger. Some miners rushed across the small, compacted tunnel, firing bullets at us. We ducked our heads and took cover beind some crates, I popped my head out the top and fired at one of their heads, hitting them in the forehead sending a slash of blood fly our of his face. Ghost took the other and we ran down the tunnel still weilding our guns. 5 Miners were stood at the bottom of the cave next to a Minecart, they were aiming their guns at us and firing rapidly. I dodged some of the bullets and ran behind a Minecart, I heard the bullets ping on the solid metal as I held my head. Ghost took down a man sending 3 shots to his chest, I then popped out of cover and shot a miner in his leg making him lean over and drop his gun. Then Ryder shot the man in the side of his head sending him down to the floor in an instant. Three men left. We all looked at eachother and made a plan, I signalled to Ghost to get himself behind this Minecart, he swiftly ran across and slid behind it, nodding to me. I then looked to Ryder and told him to hop in a minecart, I then pulled myself over into the Minecart that Ghost was behind. We waited until the Miners were confused andd then pushed ourselves down the mine on the minecarts, we flew down to the bottom with speed and unholstered our fired rapidly at the men pumping bullets into them and making them fly off backwards, I shot and shot until all my bullets were out. We looked down and all the bodies were on the floor, covered in blood and as stiff as a rock.

"Fuck yeah, fuck you all! Fuckin' miners who ya'll think yah are, huh? Aaha! Eat my bullet motherfuckers!" Shouted Ryder as he gripped onto the Minecart full of TNT and bullets.

"Shut up Ryder, you told us you knew that guy and now we're covered in shit and just gettin out with our lives!" I said angrily. Ryder shrugged and we left the Mine with the cart. 


End file.
